


Disparte Fates

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU where Ventus is left on Destiny Islands and Vanitas becomes Eraqus' apprentice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Role Reversal, Vanitas and Ventus' roles aren't the only ones changed wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fragmented Light. Embodiment of Darkness. A simple choice will change the fates of more than these two...By the hand of Xehanort, Ventus is fractured and left to die, whilst Vanitas continues suffering under his Master's 'training'. His methods prove ineffective in making the most out of Vanitas, so Vanitas is left to Eraqus and his pupils to be trained as a Keyblade Master.Who knows what changes these different fates could bring?[Book One of KH: Vatonage]





	Disparte Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a question: what if Xehanort had abandoned Ventus on Destiny Islands?
> 
> This is a question I asked myself back in December. It was mostly out of curiousity if anything. I mean, what WOULD have happened? He'd have to change his plans a hell of a lot to adjust to Ventus' absense. Then there's the role of Vanitas, as well Aqua and Terra to take into account. Hell, everything from that moment forward would be drastically different, right?
> 
> This tiny 'what if' was then proceeded by intense brainstorming, notebook filling, lore bending, characters being given new roles, and much more. It is now the basis of this series, dubbed 'Vatonage'. Ventus is found and raised on the peaceful Destiny Islands, oblivious to his life before. Vanitas is trained properly under Eraqus, growing himself and becoming close to both Aqua and Terra. Who knows how this'll change things as the story progresses..?
> 
> This first chapter is short, and is actually centered on Xehanort. Don't get used to that. It's a small building block to the rest of the story and fleshes out the manical villain just a bit. I hope you enjoy!

Destiny Islands.  
  
At one point, Xehanort remembered calling this place (his home) a prison. How many days had he stared at the same horizons, dreaming of more than it could provide? His thoughts dared to wonder (was there anyone he knew left) about its inhabitants, or of his (peaceful) caged existence. Xehanort’s gaze left the waves. Instead, he looked down at the boy he was carrying.  
  
Ventus. A (good, honest) failure of an apprentice. Though Xehanort could not see his eyes, he was aware of their emptiness. The traces of Light in the boy’s Heart were sure to fade soon. At least here, Ventus (would be comfortable) couldn’t escape.  
  
Xehanort draped the boy’s body over the familiar tree. Yes, his last moments would be ensured.  
  
“There, you see? An empty world, like a prison,” Xehanort spoke to Ventus, unsure if the boy even was aware he was speaking. “I imagine you will be right at home.”  
  
Xehanort turned away from his once-apprentice. Just being in this place made his Heart (yearn) burn to leave. His steps felt quick as a Corridor appeared. Maybe he was just imagining it.  
  
-  
  
Vanitas. It was what he had named the culmination of Ventus’ Darkness. Despite stemming from Ventus, Vanitas was far from him. The only thing in common between the two was a weakness – something that held them back, and kept them from attaining Xehanort’s goal.  
  
Ventus’ had been his hesitation to Darkness. Vanitas’s was his fragile emotional state.  
  
Xehanort tried to remain distant from Vanitas in hopes his ‘training’ would improve. He’d merely observe, as Vanitas’s fledging emotions would take form, and lash out. Xehanort began to call them ‘Unversed’, based on their nature. The boy could hardly stand against them, and would eventually collapse into crying. This perpetuating cycle continued. Even after Xehanort disposed of Ventus, Vanitas did not improve, did not change.  
  
Then Xehanort noticed something… new.  
  
Vanitas fell to his knees, his rugged blade dissipating. His body shuddered in what Xehanort could only guess was pain and exhaustion. He was at his limit. Then, the familiar helmet visor that shielded Vanitas’s shadowy red-eyed figure melted away – and revealed a mess of dark hair, and a young boy’s face.  
  
Xehanort was quick to approach his new apprentice about this.  
  
“I’ve looked like this since Ventus left,” Vanitas’s tone was on edge. “There was this – this Light… It engulfed my whole Heart, and I… After that, I looked like this.”  
  
Xehanort wasn’t sure what to do with this new revelation. Had Ventus survived after all? The cogs in his mind began to turn, calculating and reevaluating his current plan. However, he realized another issue to be fixed.  
  
Xehanort stared down at Vanitas. The boy held a sharp yellow gaze that was quickly hidden by his visor.  
  
Yes, Vanitas was certainly an issue. Vanitas would need to be much stronger and in control of his own emotions if Xehanort’s plans were to go off without a hitch. Clearly the self-destructive nature of Vanitas’s current training wasn’t going to work. Just how, then, would he –  
  
Eraqus. Yes, Eraqus must certainly have an apprentice by now. Their last meeting hadn’t been the most ideal, but Xehanort knew how to choose his words. The fool would play as Xehanort wanted.  
  
A smile tugged at Xehanort’s lips. Everything would be perfect.  
  
“Vanitas,” Xehanort said suddenly. “There is someone I wish for you to meet.”  
  
Vanitas was clearly surprised. “Oh yeah? Who?”  
  
Xehanort turned from his apprentice and, with a flick of his wrist, summoned a Dark Corridor. He took a stride towards it before facing Vanitas again.  
  
“An old friend of mine – one that’ll definitely help with your training.”  
  
With that, Xehanort entered the swirling portal, followed shortly by Vanitas.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think below!
> 
> I've already started writing the next part, which will focus on Vanitas. He's actually the main character of Disparate Fates, so I hope you like him! I know I do, hahah.
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night! Muah <3


End file.
